Clone Fight
by Blue Falcon1
Summary: this is my first fanfic, its a new team tournament story, the first and second chapter will be about getting the charactors in the tournament, the rest will be the tournament please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Clone Fight  
  
by  
  
me  
  
Master Hand: Well, what am I gonna do to the super smasher brothers this time?  
  
Crazy Hand: How 'bout we turn them into monkeys and make them beat each other with sticks?  
  
Master Hand: Are you an idiot or something?  
  
Crazy Hand: No, not that I know of.  
  
Master Hand: Idiot.  
  
Crazy Hand: Um, how about we make them as small as ants and make them fight against some spiders?  
  
Master Hand: No.  
  
Crazy Hand: How about we.....  
  
Master Hand: No  
  
Crazy Hand: But you didn't let me...  
  
Master Hand: No  
  
Crazy Hand: But...  
  
Master Hand: No.  
  
*Crazy Hand leaves for about four hours and comes back*  
  
Crazy Hand: I got it!  
  
Master Hand: What idea do you have this time?  
  
Crazy Hand: How about we make the regular charactors and their clones fight in a team tournament, in other words C.Falcon and Gannondorf team up, Pikachu and Pichu team up, The Links team up, Marth and Roy team up, Fox and Falco team up, and Mario and Dr. Mario team up.  
  
Master Hand: But, what about the other charactors?  
  
Crazy Hand: we don't have to include them.  
  
Master Hand: Well, if you put it that way, I like it, not a bad idea, I'm glad I thought of it.  
  
Crazy Hand: But, I thought of it you...  
  
Master Hand: You what?  
  
Crazy Hand: Nothing.  
  
Master Hand: Thats what I thought.  
  
*A portal opens and they leave on their journey*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Samurai Goroh: HAHA!!!!! I'm in the lead, I'm gonna win!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Yeah, but not for long!!!!!  
  
*Falcon bumps Goroh hard with his racer and wins the race*  
  
C.Falcon: Better luch next time Goroh.  
  
*Goroh just sat there ticked off*  
  
*Goroh charges at Falcon*  
  
*Falcon charges up his Falcon Punch and cracks Goroh's head open*  
  
*Master/Crazy Hand come out of the portal*  
  
Master Hand: Captain Falcon!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: What do you want?  
  
Crazy Hand: New tournament  
  
C.Falcon Falcon: Another one?  
  
Master Hand: It's different this time  
  
C.Falcon: What's so different about this one?  
  
Crazy Hand: It's a team battle, and I thought of it.  
  
C.Falcon: Who's my partner?  
  
Master Hand: Gannondorf  
  
C.Falcon: Fine I'll do it.  
  
Crazy Hand: I knew you would do it.  
  
C.Falcon: Whatever  
  
Master Hand: Now to get your partner.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Somewhere in Hyrule*  
  
Gannondorf: I gotta think of a way to capture Zelda.  
  
Crazy Hand: Can you stop trying to figure out how to capture her for once?  
  
Gannondorf: What?  
  
Master Hand: New tournament  
  
Gannondorf: *in an angered voice* WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE SO MANY TOURNAMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy Hand: It gives us something to do. Look at us we're gloves for crying out loud what else can we do?  
  
Gannondorf: Uhh.......  
  
Gannondorf: What kind of tournament?  
  
Master Hand: Team.  
  
Gannondorf: Who's my Partner  
  
Crazy Hand: Captain Falcon  
  
Gannondorf: OK, I got nothing else to do except trying to capture Zelda, which is one of the reasons why Nintendo made me in the first place.  
  
Me: That reminds me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these charactors, etc., etc.  
  
Master Hand: OK.......whatever.  
  
Crazy Hand: Now who should we get next?  
  
Master Hand: Since were in the area, the Links.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Link and Young Link were training outside the castle gates of Hyrule*  
  
Link: I see you've been getting better, mini-me.  
  
Y.Link: Stop calling me mini-me!!!!!*now he is starting to hack instead of slashing his sword*  
  
Link: Stop for a second.  
  
*Y.Link stops*  
  
Link: Thats exactly what you're not supposed to do, if you're gonna hack the sword, get and axe and do that.  
  
Y.Link:*starts talking like he's gonna cry*But you keep calling mini-me Crazy Hand: Stop acting like a big baby!!!!!  
  
Young/Old Link: What do you two want?  
  
Crazy Hand: Why can't anyone just say a simple hello or how are you doing today?  
  
Master Hand: Now who's acting like the big baby?  
  
Crazy Hand: Shut up.  
  
Link: Lemme guess, you guys are here, specifically a team one and I'm teamed up with mini-me?  
  
Master Hand: Correct.  
  
Y.Link: STOP CALLING ME MINI-ME!!!!!  
  
Link: Fine, but do you wanna do it anyway, mini-me?  
  
Y.Link: THAT'S IT!!!!!  
  
*Y.Link grabs a bomb and throws it at Link*  
  
*Link blocks it with his sheild*  
  
*Link throws one of his bombs*  
  
*Y.Link blocks it with his sheild*  
  
Link: I see my training has done you well young padawan/grasshopper.  
  
Y.Link: Don't call me that either!!!!!  
  
*Y.Link starts attacking with his sword and knocks Link's weapons away from him*  
  
Y.Link: Now who's the padawan/grasshopper, bigi-me?  
  
Link: Bigi-me?  
  
Crazy Hand: Isn't bigamy when you leagally marry two people at the same time or something like that?  
  
Master Hand: He didn't say anything about bigamy you idiot.  
  
Crazy Hand: Shut up.  
  
Link: Look, do you wanna do this or not?  
  
Y.Link: Yea.  
  
Master Hand: Good, another set of competitors.  
  
Crazy Hand: Two sets down, four sets to go.  
  
Well thats it for now. Please review. Please make them good reviews. you can also IM me at SoccerKid725.  
  
Note I will not accept messages from keith anthony watts(reason being he's a pervert) and blackmage13(Captain Falcon hater)  
  
Another note, the next chap will be the gathering of the four remaining sets and the telling of who will fight who in the tournament. 


	2. the rest of the characters come

*Somewhere in the Lylat system*  
  
*The Starfox team was under attack by Wolf O'Donnel*  
  
*Fox was hit*  
  
Fox: Mayday! Mayday! I'm goin' down!  
  
Falco: Eject!  
  
*Falco dives downward to save Fox*  
  
Fox: It's not working!  
  
*Just as soon as Fox was gonna crash, time stopped except for Fox and Falco*  
  
Falco: Whats goin' on?  
  
Master/Crazy Hand: Were back!  
  
Fox: Thanks for helping me, but what do you want?  
  
Crazy Hand: A breakthrough just happened!  
  
Master Hand: Whats that?  
  
Crazy Hand: Somebody actually thanked us for something.  
  
Master Hand: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Falco: As Fox said, What do you guys want?  
  
Crazy Hand: A new tournament.  
  
Fox: Stop with the tourna...  
  
Master Hand: It's a team tournament.  
  
Falco: Finally, something somewhat different.  
  
Crazy Hand: Do you wanna do it or not?  
  
Fox: Who are our partners?  
  
Master Hand: You two are partnered up.  
  
Falco: Alright, cool.  
  
Crazy Hand: Three down, three to go.  
  
Master Hand: where do you wanna go next?  
  
Crazy Hand: Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
*Portal opens and they leave*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*In the Kingdom's Castle*  
  
*Peach had gotten as fat as Bowser since her last battle*  
  
Toad: Peach I'm not feeling so good.  
  
Peach: Too bad, if you don't keep working I'll make you get beaten up by all the beasts in the Kingdom.  
  
*Toad has a heart attack*  
  
Peach: Oh great, Doc, get in here.  
  
Dr.Mario: What do you want your fatty.. I mean highness.  
  
Peach: Help Toad, or it will be off with your head.  
  
*Mario walks in*  
  
Mario: Peach, I'm leaving you.  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Dr.Mario: Toad, are you ok?  
  
Toad: Yeah, but I'm gonna kill that big sack of stupid, Peach. I've been working hour after hour doing her work.  
  
*Toad walks over to Peach*  
  
Toad: TIME TO DIE PEACH!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Toad grabs a knife and stabs Peach* Mario: Am I the only one kinda afraid of Toad now?  
  
Dr.Mario: No.  
  
*Dr.Mario and Mario run for their lives while Toad is chasing them*  
  
*Bowser and Luigi come out of nowhere*  
  
Luigi/Bowser: Whats wrong guys?  
  
Dr.Mario/Mario: Toad has gone crazy!!!!  
  
*Luigi sees Toad and grags him*  
  
*Bowser burns him to a crisp*  
  
Luigi: Now was that to hard you big babies?  
  
*Portal opens*  
  
Master Hand: Mario and Dr.Mario, time for a new team tournament, you two wanna be in it or not?  
  
Mario/Dr.Mario: Sure.  
  
*They leave and Luigi was left alone, Bowser got accedentally got sucked in*  
  
Crazy Hand: Next stop, Kanto.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ash: Hey, is that a portal or something over there?  
  
Misty: Yea, why?  
  
Brock or some other pokeman dude: Uh, Lets go see what it is.  
  
Master Hand: Give me Pikachu and Pichu  
  
Ash:Whats a Pichu?  
  
Crazy Hand: Great, a Pikachu, but no Pichu.  
  
*Pichu comes out of some bushes*  
  
*Master Hand grabs Pichu*  
  
Master Hand: Give me the Pikachu, or I'll kill the Pichu.  
  
Ash: Fine.  
  
Crazy Hand: That wasn't too hard.  
  
*Team Rocket comes out of nowhere*  
  
*They start talking about that Pikachu is supposed to be theirs and they start their stupid moddo thing*  
  
*Crazy Hand does his gun mode and shoots them*  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team...  
  
*Crazy Hand shoots them before they could finish talking*  
  
Master Hand: Bye, we'll bring him back after the tournament is over.  
  
Ash: Tournament?  
  
*The hands left and Ash didn't even realize it*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Crazy Hand: Last stop, Altea.  
  
Authors Note: Since I dont know anything about the Fire Emblem game/games I'm just gonna say the two heroes are talking, are asked if they want to compete in the tournament and agree.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Area: Final Destination*  
  
Master Hand: Ok, we finally got all the characters here, now for the rules.  
  
Crazy Hand: Rule numero uno...  
  
Master Hand: Please say this in English.  
  
Crazy Hand: The rules are that the game is two minutes, no items, except in certain cases and certain changes will occur in the arena's  
  
Master Hand: An example, please?  
  
Crazy Hand: Example: If its Fox and Falco Vs. Pikachu and Pichu and they are fighting on the Great Fox arena the arwing's will only attack the pokemon, to make it fairer the pokemon and only the pokemon can use pokeballs for a fairer advantage.  
  
Marth and Roy: What about us, we don't have any arenas or weapons from our games.  
  
Crazy Hand: Then the rule does not apply, any more questions?  
  
Bowser: Why am I here, I thought this was only for people with clones.  
  
Master Hand: We are gonna use you for something else.  
  
*Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and Bowser dissappers(I know I spelled that wrong.)*  
  
Crazy Hand: Here are the first three battles:  
  
1. The Links Vs. Marth and Roy  
  
2.Pikachu and Pichu Vs. Fox and Falco  
  
3.C.Falcon and Gannondorf Vs. the Mario's  
  
Authors note: Sorry to Samurai Goroh and Peach fans from earlier on in the story. 


	3. round one

Master Hand: Let round one begin  
  
*The Links, Marth and Roy appear on screen*  
  
*Arena: Hyrule Temple*  
  
Roy:(to Marth) Should I take on the little one or the big one?  
  
Marth: Whichever you want  
  
Roy: I'll take on the bigger one  
  
Marth: Ah, I see you want a challenge in this fight.  
  
Roy: Correct.  
  
Crazy Hand: Three...Two..One.Go!  
  
*The battle started*  
  
Y.Link: I'm gonna make you wish you never decided to come into this tournament!  
  
Marth: Oh yeah, we'll just have to see about that.  
  
*Marth and Y.Link started clashing their swords while Link and Roy are eyeing each others movements*  
  
Roy: You look alot stronger since the last time I've seen you.  
  
Link: I've been training.  
  
Marth: Roy, don't just stand there, attack him!  
  
*Roy does his double-edge dance and hits Link really hard*  
  
Roy: If you were training as much as you said you were, you would have avoided that.  
  
Link: Well, what do you expect? Look at how many bombs and arrows I have in this bag!  
  
*Roy looks in the bag*  
  
*Link smiles and throws most of the bombs at him(30 to be exact)*  
  
(30 bombs= 1 electrode explosion= Roy goes flyin)  
  
Roy: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bing*  
  
*Roy comes back on teleporter*  
  
Marth: You're gonna pay for that!!!!!!!!  
  
*Link just realized that Marth was behind him and he was charging up for his sheild breaker(or whatever his B attack is called)*  
  
Link:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bing*  
  
*Y.Link sneaks up behind Marth*  
  
*Marth does a rolling dodge*  
  
*Marth hits Y.Link hard with the Falchion(I think thats what its called).*  
  
Y.Link:AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bing*  
  
*Roy and Link start attacking each other again*  
  
Roy:Marth got a piece of you, but now its my turn!!!!  
  
*Link and Roy go head on and Link swipes his sword but Roy uses counter*  
  
Announcer: TIME!  
  
Announcer: The winners are Marth and Roy!  
  
Link and Y.Link: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I have the Master Sword and only the master swordsman can use it and...(Link keeps complaining, i don't feel like writing the rest of what he would be saying)  
  
Y.Link: No items fell!!  
  
Link: So what, don't you remember what Crazy Hand said earlier?  
  
Y.Link: No.  
  
*I come on and show him the part of the story where the rules were explained*  
  
Y.Link: Oh, but we still lost!  
  
Link: It was your fault, you didn't even get a single KO, unlike me I killed Roy once.  
  
*Y.Link starts to cry*  
  
Y.Link: Why do you blame everything on me?  
  
Link: Because it was your fault.  
  
*Zelda walks on the screen and slaps Link across the face*  
  
Link: OW!!!!What was that for?  
  
Zelda: You being too hard on the boy!  
  
Y.Link: I'll show you how much of a "boy" I am!  
  
*Y.Link starts making out with Zelda*  
  
*Zelda starts gagging after he stopped making out with her*  
  
Link: Can I kill him now?  
  
*Zelda nodded*  
  
Link: Get over here!!  
  
*Y.Link starts running*  
  
*Y.Link is cornered*  
  
*Link is about to stab Y.Link*  
  
Y.Link: WAIT!!!!!  
  
Link:What?  
  
Y.Link: If you kill me you kill yourself because I came before you and if you destroy something from the past, you destroy its future.  
  
Link: You think I'm actually gonna believe you?  
  
Y.Link: Not really.  
  
*Link stabs Y.Link*  
  
Zelda: I'm sorry for slapping you.  
  
Link: It's ok.  
  
*They start making out*  
  
Everyone else: Awwwwwwww, that so cute.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Crazy Hand: Time for battle two!  
  
Master Hand: Three...Two..One.Go!  
  
Crazy Hand: Wait, they aren't even on the arena yet.  
  
Master Hand: Oops.  
  
*Fox, Falco, Pikachu, and Pichu appear on the Great Fox*  
  
Fox:Home-court advantage, thank God!!  
  
Falco: It's time to take the rats down!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi Chu Chu Pi!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: PI PI PIPI PI!!!!!!  
  
Master/Crazy Hand: Can you translate that?  
  
Me: I don't feel like it.  
  
Crazy Hand: Oh,Ok.  
  
Master Hand: Go!!  
  
*Everyone is standing around not noticing he said go*  
  
Master Hand: I SAID GO!!!  
  
*Everyone jumped because they were startled*  
  
Fox: Should I take on Pikachu or Pichu?  
  
Pikachu:Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
Fox: Ok, I'll take on Pichu.  
  
*Falco uses his Falco Phantasm*  
  
Pichu: Pi Pi Pi Pi Chu!  
  
*Pichu used thunder*  
  
*Falco uses reflector*  
  
*The thunder shoots upward and hits Pikachu*  
  
*Pikachu gets KO'ed*  
  
*Pichu starts charging up his skull bash*  
  
*Falco didn't notice and got KO'ed*  
  
Fox: You're gonna pay for that!  
  
*Fox starts hitting Pichu constantly*  
  
*Fox smashes Pichu towards a pokeball*  
  
*Pichu picks up the pokeball*  
  
*Celebi came out*  
  
Pichu: That did me good.  
  
Fox: Did you just talk?  
  
Pichu: Thanks Celebi!  
  
Falco: DIE RAT!! DIE!!  
  
*Pichu gets KO'ed*  
  
Announcer: Game!  
  
Announcer: Tie!  
  
*Master Hand looks at the statistics and sees it's a tie*  
  
Crazy Hand: How are we gonna settle this?  
  
Master Hand: I know, we came make them all get to the next round!  
  
Crazy Hand: How?  
  
Master Hand: We can make Marth and Roy go against Fox and Falco and make Pikachu and Pichu go against the winner of the next battle.  
  
Crazy Hand: Good idea.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Master Hand: Time for battle three!  
  
*C.Falcon, Gannondorf, and the Mario's go on the arena*  
  
*Arena: Mute City*  
  
C.Falcon: Do you wanna take down the doc or the plumber?  
  
Gannondorf: The doc.  
  
C.Falcon: Ok then.  
  
*The battle begins*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon Punch!!!!  
  
*Mario got hit into Gannondorf*  
  
Gannondorf: Hey you hit me!!  
  
*Gannondorf does a warlock punch*  
  
*Dr.Mario starts hitting C.Falcon with megavitamins*  
  
*The platform lands*  
  
*The Mario's get hit and KO'ed by cars*  
  
*A bunch of Koopa's and Viruses fall from the sky and start attacking C.Falcon and Gannondorf*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon Kick!!!!!!  
  
*All the Koopa's and Viruses were knocked off the arena*  
  
*C.Falcon and Gannondorf are getting ready to hit Mario with a Falcon/Warlock Punch combo*  
  
Dr.Mario: Mario, no!!!!!!!!  
  
*Dr.Mario uses super sheet and takes the hit*  
  
*Mario smash attacks the two and KO's them*  
  
Announcer: Time!  
  
Announcer: The winners are C.Falcon and Gannondorf.  
  
Dr.Mario: I knew we were gonna lose, well we put up a good fight.  
  
Mario: Congratulations.  
  
Crazy Hand Round one is over! The battles of round two:  
  
1.Marth and Roy Vs. Pikachu and Pichu  
  
2.Fox and Falco Vs.C.Falcon and Gannondorf  
  
review time  
  
A/N: I probably won't get the next chapter up until next week because I have a five day class trip to go on(don't ask, just review) 


	4. round two/three

Master Hand:Let round two begin!  
  
*Marth, Roy, Pikachu, and Pichu enter arena*  
  
Crazy Hand: Three...Two..One.Go!!!  
  
Marth: I'm not asking this time, I'm telling you, that I'm taking Pichu.  
  
Roy: Too bad, I'm taking him!  
  
Marth You wanna bet?  
  
Roy: Yeah!  
  
*The two start fighting each other instead of the pokemon*  
  
Roy: Take this!!  
  
*The hit misses and hit Pichu*  
  
*1 fully-charged up flare blade + 1 Pichu = *bing*  
  
Pichu: Pich Pi Chu!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!!!!  
  
*While Pikachu was saying "Pika", Roy was charging up his flare blade*  
  
*While Roy was charging up for his flare blade, Pichu was charging up for his skull bash*  
  
*While Pichu was charging up for his....  
  
Me: Stop!!  
  
*Everyone stops*  
  
Me: This is ridiculous, with a a freakin' chain reaction thing, its not working out with me.  
  
Crazy Hand: But..  
  
Me: Can it!  
  
Master Hand: I see someone's in a bad mood.  
  
Me: There is no excitement to this fight!  
  
*Pulls out a bag of bob-ombs*  
  
Me: Have fun!!  
  
Marth: Yes, we will have fun  
  
*Roy goes to grab a Bob-omb*  
  
Marth: No, lets throw the bag at them!!  
  
Roy: Good idea.  
  
*While Marth and Roy didn't notice Pikachu grabbed the bag and threw it at them*  
  
*Pichu was on the opposite side of the two charging up his skull bash*  
  
*Roy was Ko'ed*  
  
*Marth survived because he used counter on Pichu*  
  
*Pichu went flying again, but not Ko'ed*  
  
*Pikachu Ko'ed Marth with thunder*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Announcer: The winners are Pikachu and Pichu!  
  
Marth: What, but the scores were tied, wouldn't it be a sudden death?  
  
Crazy Hand: It would have been if you guys hadn't attacked each other earlier on in the match.  
  
Marth: I told you I was gonna take him.  
  
Roy: Just shut up!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Master Hand: Let battle two begin  
  
*C.Falco, Gannondorf, Fox, and Falco enter arena*  
  
*Arena: Mute City*  
  
C.Falcon: Home-court advantage again, this is great.  
  
Gannondorf: I know.  
  
Falco: Fox, do you believe in home-court advantage?  
  
Fox: No, I believe in luck, but not home-court advantage, do you?  
  
Falco: Yes.  
  
Fox: Don't worry, think posetively and we will win.  
  
Falco: I hope your right.  
  
Fox: Trust me.  
  
Crazy Hand: Three...Two..One.Go!!!  
  
* The battle began*  
  
Gannondorf: Time to go down birdboy!!  
  
C.Falcon and Falco: Who are you calling a birdboy?  
  
Gannondorf: Falco.  
  
Falco: Well, I am a bird now that I think of it.  
  
*C.Falcon was charging up his falcon punch while Falco was talking to gannodorf about birds*  
  
C.Falcon: Stop talking about birds and attack someone!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Sorry.  
  
*Gannondorf elbows Fox in the head while C.Falcon is pounding Falco*  
  
*Cars hit Fox and Falco*  
  
*Fox get Ko'ed*  
  
Falco: Did someone get his liscense plate number?  
  
C.Falcon: Yeah, it was falcon punch!!!  
  
*Falco gets KO'ed*  
  
Fox: Who's car was that who hit me anyway?  
  
C.Falcon: It was mine.  
  
Fox: I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!  
  
*Fox KO's C.Falcon*  
  
*Gannondorf warlock punches Fox*  
  
*Fox almost made it back but was spiked by C.Falcon*  
  
*Out of nowhere missles started shooting and KO'ed Gannondorf*  
  
C.Falcon: What the!!!!!!!  
  
*Slippy and Peppy were shooting C.Falcon and Gannondorf in arwings*  
  
Gannondorf: No fair, its four to two now.  
  
Master Hand: Thats not true, you guys got the racers which is more than two.  
  
C.Falcon: I hate it when he's right.  
  
Slippy: Don't worry guys we'll help.  
  
*As he said that Gannondorf hopped on his arwing, pulled him out, and Ko'ed him*  
  
Peppy: Slippy, nooooooooooooooooooooooo..*pant*..oooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Gannondorf hops on his arwing and did the same thing*  
  
Fox and Falco: Peppy, noooooo..  
  
Me: Don't you even think of it.  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!!  
  
*Fox and Falco were KO'ed*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Announcer: The winners are C.Falcon and Gannondorf!  
  
Fox: Can I do it now?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Fox: Nooooooooooooooooooo..*pant*..ooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Falco: I can't believe this.  
  
Master Hand: O goody, the final fight.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Crazy Hand: The pokemon Vs. C.Falcon and Gannondorf, who will win?  
  
Master Hand: My bet is on the pokemon  
  
Crazy Hand: Mine is on C.Falcon and Gannondorf, just look at them, they're bigger than the two rats and more powereful and C.Falcon is faster.  
  
Master Hand: Good point.  
  
Crazy Hand: But, we'll just have to see.  
  
*Arena: Final Destination*  
  
Gannondorf: Bring it on ratboys...  
  
C.Falcon: Do not start with that again!  
  
Gannondorf: Sorry.  
  
C.Falcon: Lets just get this over with.  
  
*C.Falcon runs over to the other side of the arena*  
  
*He raptor boosts Pichu*  
  
*He does a falcon dive*  
  
*Gannondorf catches Pichu in air and does his dark dive*  
  
*C.Falcon catches Pichu and does his falcon dive*  
  
*repeat process except add Pikachu along with Pichu at the same time*  
  
C.Falcon: Time's running out!  
  
Gannondorf: Time to finish them off.  
  
*They Ko them and win*  
  
C.Falcon and Gannondorf: We won!!!!  
  
Gannondorf: HAHA!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
Master Hand: Now for part two!!  
  
C.Falcon and Gannondorf: What?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
review time  
  
Author's Note: The story isn't over yet. And what is this second part of tournament? Find out in the next chapter which I know I won't get up until next week 


	5. Peach, Daisy, and Game Guy?!?!

A/N: I'm back, part two of the tournament is starting now.(its like classic mode, just team the entire time)  
  
C.Falcon: Part two of the tournament, but we beat them all!!  
  
Gannondorf: Just explain it, and we'll beat them too.  
  
Crazy Hand: Well, its like classic mode, just team the entire time.  
  
Me: Thats what I said you idiot.  
  
Crazy Hand: Well excuse me!!  
  
*He starts sobbing*  
  
Master Hand: Look lets just get you to your first fight.  
  
*C.Falcon and Gannondorf enter the arena*  
  
Crazy Hand: You two are the"kings" of the team tournament, now meet the "queens" of the tournament.  
  
*To their suprise it was Peach and Daisy*  
  
C.Falcon: What but Daisy isn't a character!!  
  
Master Hand: Well, we have given Daisy Peachs powers, sorta.  
  
Gannondorf: What do you mean?  
  
Crazy Hand: Well, she does the same moves as Peach except for her B move.  
  
C.Falcon: Whats her B move?  
  
*A wall comes out of nowhere*  
  
Master Hand: Show them what you can do.  
  
*Daisy pulls out a Snifit and the Snifit shoots the wall with blue balls and demolished it*  
  
*C.Falcon and Gannondorf stand in awe*  
  
Crazy Hand: What, did you think that the second part of the tournament would be easier or as easy?  
  
*They still stand in awe*  
  
Master Hand: Snap out of it!  
  
Crazy Hand: OK then, 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
*Arena: The Mushroom Kingdom from SSB, in other words the good arena(the new ones suck)*  
  
C.Falcon: Hey these pipes can be used to an advantage.  
  
Gannondorf: Jut don't use them to much.  
  
*C.Falcon uses the pipe and it goes to where Peach is*  
  
Peach: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
*Peach started running around in circles like an idiot*  
  
C.Falcon: This is to pathetic, I'm goin' over to Daisy.  
  
Gannondorf: Good, I get the easy one.  
  
*Gannondorf warlock punches Peach and gets KO'ed*  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention that these matches are one stock KO matches, so Peach is gone.  
  
Peach:(Before she gets KO'ed) I'm flying, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: OK then.  
  
Daisy: Go get 'em Snifit!!!  
  
*Snifit walks over to Gannondorf and starts shooting those blue balls at him*  
  
A/N: For those of you who don't know what those blue balls are, get Mario Party 3.  
  
Gannondorf: Ow!! Those hurt!!  
  
*Snifit KO's Gannondorf*  
  
C.Falcon: You're gonna' pay for that!!!  
  
*Grabs snifit and starts punching him and knocks of his mask which reveals he is Game Guy.(Those things look alot alike, and also see Mario Party 3)*  
  
Game Guy: HAHA, you think you are gonna use me for weapon, well, its not gonna happen!!!  
  
Daisy: I think we might have to team up to stop him.  
  
C.Falcon: Yes but, what will be your B move be?  
  
*Pulls out a Shy Guy*  
  
C.Falcon: Oh, OK.  
  
A/N: Game Guys moves: B:Toad or Baby Bowser( The oppenent is put into a trance and they have to pick a box with either Toad or Baby Bowser, Toad does nothing, Baby Bowser alot of damage)  
  
B Up: Lucky 7(Time stops and a die appears and a set of 7 steps appear and what ever you get is however many steps you go up)  
  
B Down: Lucky Roullette(Game Guy spins a roullette table, and for those who have Mario Party 3 you will know what I'm talking about,and a beast comes out and attacks the opponents, koopas, goombas, bob-ombs, boos, etc.)  
  
B Smash: Big Chomp, Little Chomp(50- 50 chance of getting either a big chomp or a little chomp, big chomp does more than little chomp, can be used to get back on the arena)  
  
Game Guy: HA!! You weaklings will die!!!!  
  
Daisy: You wanna' bet.  
  
Game Guy: Did you say bet?  
  
C.Falcon: That was not the smoothest move.  
  
Daisy: Why?  
  
C.Falcon: Read this.  
  
*Daisy reads the A/N that I just posted and remembers about the game room in Mario Party 3(I've been posting alot about Mario Party 3) and the betting and stuff like that*  
  
Game Guy: Exactly, and I know your weakness!!  
  
Daisy: Whats that?  
  
Game Guy: Gambling.  
  
*Game Guy pulls out a roullette table*  
  
Daisy: No, not a roullette table!!!  
  
*Daisy starts playing*  
  
C.Falcon: No don't!!!!  
  
*Daisy gets KO'ed from one of the creatures that came out of the roulette table*  
  
*The arena changes to Final Destination*  
  
*Time stops*  
  
Master Hand: Now, aren't we in a prediciment?  
  
C.Falcon: Yeah.  
  
Master Hand: Do you want to continue this fight, you will make it to the next round no matter what because the "queens" are KO'ed.  
  
C.Falcon: Sure if I can make it no matter what.  
  
Master Hand: OK.  
  
C.Falcon: Time to go down little guy!!  
  
Game Guy: It's time to play Toad or Baby Bowser(I forget what that game is really called)  
  
*C.Falcon is put into a trance*  
  
Game Guy. Perfect, now pick a box.  
  
*C.Falcon picks a box*  
  
*Game Guy opens box to reveal Toad*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!!!  
  
Game Guy: Chomp!!  
  
*A big chomp come out of nowhere and attacks C.Falcon*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!!  
  
*Big chomp is punched back to Game Guy*  
  
Game Guy: Now its time for lucky 7.  
  
*Time stops and Game Guy hits a die*  
  
*It reveals a one*  
  
*Game Guy goes up the step and jumps*  
  
*He falls to his doom*  
  
C.Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
*Gannondorf, Master and Crazy Hand appear on the arena*  
  
Gannondorf: Congratulations.  
  
Crazy Hand: First Match is over, you next match is...  
  
A/N: Review time. Did you like this chap? Was adding Game Guy stupid? Tell me in a review. 


	6. Ice Climbers, Wario, Dr.Wario, and Koopa...

Crazy Hand: Your next opponents are the Ice Climbers.  
  
C.Falcon: Ice Climbers? How? They work as one...  
  
Master Hand: We know.  
  
Gannondorf: What about their Up B move?  
  
Crazy Hand: Oh, we just changed it.  
  
C.Falcon: How?  
  
Master Hand: Ice Climbers!!  
  
Popo: What?  
  
Crazy Hand: Show them your Up B attack.  
  
Nana: OK.  
  
*They demonstrate their Up B move*  
  
A/N: The move is an icy wind that blows them back onto the arena.  
  
Gannondorf: Not bad.  
  
C.Falcon: We'll still win though.  
  
Master Hand: 3...2..  
  
Crazy Hand: Wait!  
  
Master Hand: What?  
  
Crazy Hand: Let them get on the arena first.  
  
Master Hand: They are on the arena.  
  
*Sees everyone on the arena waiting*  
  
Crazy Hand: Oh, uhhh...I knew that.  
  
Master Hand: Sure you did, but anyway, 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: I'm gonna make sure you die a very painful death.  
  
Nana: Why?  
  
C.Falcon: Because I hate you.  
  
Nana: Why?  
  
C.Falcon: Because, well read this.  
  
*Nana starts reading "I Love You with All My Heart" by Kieth Anthony Watts*  
  
*Nana starts gagging*  
  
Popo: Nana, are you OK?  
  
Gannondorf: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, either way you are not going to feel OK!!!!  
  
*Warlock punches him but misses, and gets thwacked by his hammer followed by an ice block*  
  
Popo: HAHA I HIT YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon kick!!!  
  
Nana and Popo: Owwwww!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*They start crying*  
  
Nana and Popo: WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: I'm sorry...not!!!!!!!!  
  
*They start crying some more*  
  
Gannondorf: Do you wanna just finish them off ? I'm getting tired of this.  
  
*They perform a warlock/falcon punch combo*  
  
*Nana and Popo get knocked off*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Master Hand: That wasn't too big of a suprise.  
  
C.Falcon: Just tell us our next challenge.  
  
Crazy Hand: Wario and Dr.Wario.  
  
Gannondorf: You gotta be kidding me.  
  
Master Hand: No.  
  
C.Falcon: Does Dr.Wario even exist?  
  
Crazy Hand: I don't think so.  
  
A/N: Info on Wario for the match:  
  
B move is the same as Mario's except yellow fireballs shoot instead of red fireballs  
  
B smash will be a red cape in stead of a yellow cape like Mario's  
  
all other attacks stay the same compared to Mario's except Wario's are stronger than Mario's  
  
Wario will be slower and stronger than Mario  
  
Me: I know Wario is nothing like Mario(I'm just trying to keep everything less complex)  
  
Info on Dr.Wario for the match:  
  
B move is viruses instead of megavitamens  
  
Dr.Wario will be wearing a black suit instead of a white suit  
  
Dr.Wario will be slower and stronger than Dr.Mario and he speaks like an Englishman would.  
  
Master Hand: You really gotta stop bothering us with these kind of authors notes.  
  
Me: I don't care.  
  
Crazy Hand: You're the boss.  
  
Me: Just get the fight started.  
  
Master Hand: Yes sir.  
  
Crazy Hand: 3...2..1.Go!!  
  
Gannondorf: Why do we have to fight the fat midget patrol?  
  
C.Falcon: I dunno.  
  
Wario: Wario is de' winoir.  
  
Dr.Wario: How are you "de' winoir" when no one has hit each other?  
  
Wario: Uhhhhh......  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!!  
  
Dr.Wario: Ow, that hurt, my good friend, but it didn't hurt that much, come here and I will demonstrate the better way you should do your falcon punch.  
  
*Dr.Wario show C.Falcon a way to use his falcon punch to make it do more damage*  
  
C.Falcon: Let me try it on you, falcon punch!!!!!  
  
*Dr.Wario gets hit*  
  
*He jumps back onto the arena*  
  
Dr.Wario: No, no, no thats not the way you were supposed to do it, this is the way you were supposed to do it!!!  
  
*Dr.Wario hits C.Falcon hard*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!!  
  
Dr.Wario: Ow again, but I guess I'll have to use my viruses on you.  
  
Wario: Oh yeah, well your momma is so...  
  
*Gannondorf and Wario have been insulting each other the entire time*  
  
Gannondorf: Well, do you want to know what I got to say about that?  
  
Wario: What?  
  
*Gannondorf used a warlock punch*  
  
*Wario used his cape*  
  
*Gannondorf hits Dr.Wario instead of Wario*  
  
*Dr.Wario gets KO'ed*  
  
*Gannondorf and Wario continue their insults*  
  
*Five days later*  
  
C.Falcon: Are you guys done yet?  
  
*Wario collapses from talking too much*  
  
C.Falcon: Just push him off the edge.  
  
Gannondorf: OK.  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Master Hand: Another victory, lets just start the next match.  
  
C.Falcon: Who are our opponents?  
  
Crazy Hand: A green Koopa and a red Koopa.  
  
Gannondorf: You gotta be kidding me?  
  
Master Hand: If you don't do this match, you will lose the tournament.  
  
C.Falcon: Fine, lets do it.  
  
Crazy Hand: 3...2..1.Go!!  
  
*C.Falcon and Gannondorf pick up the Koopas*  
  
*They throw them off the arena*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Gannondorf: That was ridiculous.  
  
C.Falcon: Who's our next match?  
  
Master Hand: You are fighting...  
  
Me: Oh, look at the time, I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter.  
  
A/N: Was the idea of Dr.Wario and the two Koopas stupid? Tell me in a reveiw or IM me at SoccerKid725. 


	7. Mewtwo, Mew, Peppy, Slippy, Mr. and Mrs....

Master Hand: You are fighting Mewtwo and Mew.  
  
Gannondorf: Great, just great.  
  
Crazy Hand: But, that won't be until another two hours, were giving you a break.  
  
C.Falcon: Yes!  
  
*All the other people that appeared in the story, Dr.Nick and I come and have a party with the Hands, C.Falcon and Gannondorf*  
  
Dr.Nick: Hello everybody!  
  
Everybody: Hi, Dr.Nick!  
  
Dr.Nick; How is everyone doing?  
  
Everybody: Good.  
  
Me(aka Briggitonn): Hey Dr.Nick.  
  
Wario: We never finished our match from earlier.  
  
Gannondorf: Yeah.  
  
Wario: Yo momma's so...  
  
C.Falcon: These two are ridiculous.  
  
Dr.Wario: Tell me about it.  
  
*The Koopas come in*  
  
Koopa(red): Were gonna kill you two.  
  
*Gannondorf picks up the red koopa and throws him at Wario*  
  
*Wario flys out a window*  
  
Dr.Wario: Thats it, you're going down now!!  
  
*Dr.Wario and Dr.Mario were fighting earlier and now started fighting each other*  
  
*Mario jumped out of the window to attack Wario*  
  
Mario: Take this fatty!!!  
  
*Wario aviods the hit and body slams Mario*  
  
Mario: Owwww!!!!  
  
Link: Since everyone is fighting each other, lets get Marth and Roy for beating us.  
  
Y.Link: OK.  
  
Marth: Hi little guy.  
  
Pichu: Hello.  
  
Marth: I thought you couldn't talk.  
  
Pichu: Celebi gave me the ability to talk.  
  
Roy: Pika pika pi?  
  
Pikachu: Pika.  
  
Roy: Pi.  
  
Marth: What were you just saying?  
  
Roy: I have no clue.  
  
Pichu: Pikachu says you like Peach, alot.  
  
Peach: Somebody call me?  
  
Roy: Peach, I love you.  
  
Peach: Thats too bad because I'm in love with...Briggitonn!!  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
Briggitonn(aka me): Somebody call me?  
  
Peach: Briggitonn, I love you.  
  
A/N: Briggitonn is not my real name.  
  
Briggitonn: But I'm in love with...  
  
Other me: Stop it you're turning this into a soap opera.  
  
Link: Can we beat up Marth and Roy now?  
  
Other me: Sure.  
  
Y.Link: Yes!!  
  
*Marth, Roy and the Links start fighting each other*  
  
Dr.Nick: Why am I here?  
  
Briggitonn: Because I invited you.  
  
Dr.Nick: Why did you invite me into this crazy place?  
  
C.Falcon: I've barely had any lines in this chapter.  
  
Fox and Falco: We haven't had any, either.  
  
Daisy: Same here.  
  
Ice Climbers: You forgot us, too.  
  
Game Guy: Can I join you guys, my wife Game Girl kicked me out of the house.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi pika pi pi chu.  
  
Pichu: Translation: Yes.  
  
Game Guy: It took him that many words to say "Yes"  
  
Gannondorf: Thats the second time I took you down, Wario, now pay up!!  
  
Wario: Never!  
  
*He turns into a bat and flys away*  
  
Dr.Wario: Wait for me my good chap!!  
  
*Dr.Wario drives away in his ambulance*  
  
Gannondorf: Get him my army of ReDeads!!  
  
*The ReDeads follow Wario*  
  
*A ReDead comes back with Wario's arm and wallet*  
  
Game Guy: Gannondorf, I see you have alot of money, do you wanna play some roulette?  
  
Gannondorf: No.  
  
Game Guy: How about(i forget what is called, its the game with the big chomp against the little chomp is a cake eating contest)?  
  
Gannondorf: OK.  
  
Game Guy: Do you want to put your money on big chomp or little chomp?  
  
Gannondorf: The little one.  
  
*Everyone gasps*  
  
Game Guy: OK, good luck.  
  
Dr.Nick: Are you crazy?  
  
Gannondorf: It's not my money anyway.  
  
Dr.Nick: Good point.  
  
Game Guy: If the little chomp wins, win get your money back, time sixty- four.  
  
Dr.Nick: The odds are totally against him, how many coins did you place anyway?  
  
Gannondorf: 1,000,000 dollars, why?  
  
*Dr.Nick's eyes just popped out of his head*  
  
Briggitonn: You're nuts!  
  
Gannondorf: I know.  
  
Game Guy: Oh my God!!!  
  
Gannondorf: What...Oh my God!!!  
  
*Everyone notices that little chomp finished his cake before big chomp*  
  
Popo: Doesn't that mean he has 64,000,000 dollars?  
  
Nana: Yes.  
  
Gannondorf: I'm rich!!  
  
Game Guy: I'm poor!!  
  
Master Hand: I hate to break it to you guys but the party is over.  
  
Crazy Hand: Aw man.  
  
C.Falcon,Gannondorf, and the Hands leave to go to the arena*  
  
Everyone: Bye!  
  
Briggitonn: Do you wanna go watch the fight?  
  
Dr.Nick: Sure.  
  
Briggitonn: OK, then lets go.  
  
*Arena: Unknown Dungeon*  
  
A/N: Mew will have the same attacks as Mewtwo except stronger and Mew is easier to knock off the arena compared to Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: I sense you strength, but it will be no match to my strength.  
  
Mew: Mew.  
  
C.Falcon: Can't you speak telepathically, too?  
  
Mew: Mew.  
  
Mewtwo: He says no.  
  
C.Falcon: Idiot.  
  
Mewtwo: Don't call Mew an idiot.  
  
C.Falcon: I was calling you an idiot.  
  
Mewtwo: Why?  
  
C.Falcon: Because if your IQ was as large as you say it is, you would've noticed Gannondorf charging up for his warlock punch behind you.  
  
Mew?  
  
*Mew gets hit by the warlock punch*  
  
Mew: Mew!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: I thought you said he was going to hit me....  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Aren't you two pshcic?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, why?  
  
C.Falcon: Then can't you tell our movements and all that kinda stuff?  
  
Mewtwo: Not in battle.  
  
Gannondorf: Oh.  
  
*Mewtwo and Mew charge up for their shadow ball*  
  
*Out of nowhere a Golbat come on the screen and tries to attack C.Falcon and Gannondorf*  
  
Golbat: Golbat!!!  
  
*A ReDead come on the screen and bites the Golbat*  
  
*The Golbat faints*  
  
*A Rydon comes on the screen*  
  
*It gets hit by an F-Zero racer*  
  
*The Rydon faints*  
  
*Mewtwo and Mew use their shadow balls*  
  
*Gannondorf gets knocked off the arena*  
  
C.Falcon: Oh crap!!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh crap is right.  
  
*Ash come onto the screen*  
  
Ash: Pikachu, are you in here?  
  
*Ash sees the Hands*  
  
Ash: Give me back my Pika...is that Mewtwo? C.Falcon: Yea, and I need some help with him.  
  
Ash: To capture it?  
  
C.Falcon: To defeat it, but I can't except help.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
C.Falcon: Because that would be cheating.  
  
Ash: Why, its two-on-one?  
  
C.Falcon: I had a partner at one point, but then he was knocked out.  
  
Ash: Oh, do you know wher Pikachu is though?  
  
C.Falcon: Ask the Hands.  
  
Mewtwo: Wait a second...I want to take you on, or at least, one of your pokemon on.  
  
Ash: OK, I choose you Sneasel.  
  
A/N: I don't know if he has one, but I don't care.  
  
Mewtwo: A Sneasel!! Oh now were doomed.  
  
Ash: Wheres my Pikachu!!!  
  
Crazy Hand: Right over there, and you can have the Pichu because we're sorry we took your Pikachu in the first place.  
  
Master Hand: Now leave.  
  
Ash: I can't without my Sneasel.  
  
Crazy Hand: Fine.  
  
C.Falcon: OK Sneasel, show me your moves!!  
  
*Sneasel starts off with a faint attack*  
  
*Mew gets knocked off*  
  
Mewtwo: OK Sneasel time to go.  
  
Master Hand: Alright Sneasel time to go.  
  
C.Falcon:Why is he going?  
  
Crazy Hand: Because its a one-on-one fight now.  
  
C.Falcon: Oh.  
  
Mewtwo: Get him my army of Abras.  
  
C.Falcon: That the best you got, get'm racers.  
  
*The Abras teleport out of the way, but the racers keep going, towards Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Uh-oh.  
  
*Mewtwo gets hit by the cars and is now at a whopping 307%*  
  
C.Falcon: Just one hit and your finished.  
  
*The Abras surround C.Falcon*  
  
C.Falcon: I guess I'll just have to hit you guys.  
  
*He charges towards an Abra and it teleports out of the way*  
  
*He still charges forward and smashes Mewtwo and wins the match*  
  
Master Hand: Lets just get to the next match.  
  
*Arena: Venom*  
  
Crazy Hand: Your opponents are Peppy and Slippy.  
  
Gannondorf: Great, the old guy and the toad.  
  
C.Falcon: Didn't we beat them already?  
  
Gannondorf: Does it matter?  
  
C.Falcon: Not really.  
  
Peppy: Lets just get this over with.  
  
Slippy: I got the ugly one.  
  
Peppy: They're both ugly though.  
  
C.Falcon: You wanna bet rabbit boy?  
  
*The two run the other direction and run into Gannondorf*  
  
*Gannondorf uses warlock punch*  
  
*C.Falcon uses falcon punch*  
  
*Repeat steps nine more times*  
  
* The two finally get KO'ed*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Master Hand: Next match: Mr. and Mrs.Game and Watch!  
  
*Gannondorf comes over to me*  
  
Gannondorf: Stop making up people!!  
  
Briggitonn: No.  
  
C.Falcon: Lets just go.  
  
A/N:Mrs. Game and Watch's attacks:  
  
B:Chef(throws bacon in stead of sausages)  
  
B Smash:Dinner's Ready(hits opponent with a rolling pin, and I had no good name for it, Dr.Nick thought it up for me)  
  
B up: Ladder(climbs up a ladder and jumps)  
  
B down: Gas Panic(same as oil panic, but with gas)  
  
Description: Everything is the same except the attacks, she is white, and she looks like a female Mr.Game and Watch.  
  
Crazy Hand: Lets get ready to rum.....  
  
Master Hand: This isn't boxing.  
  
Crazy Hand: Fine, 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Game and Watch: Bleep blip bing bleep.  
  
Gannondorf: What did you just call me, because I coulda sworn the stuff you said was censored.  
  
C.Falcon: Uh..Gannondorf, thats the way they talk.  
  
Gannondorf: Just attack them!!  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!  
  
Mr.Game and Watch: Beep beep beep*bing*  
  
Gannondorf: He's out already?  
  
C.Falcon: I was to close to the edge of the arena.  
  
Gannondorf: Oh.  
  
Mrs.Game and Watch: Beep Beep Beep!!!!!(that actually was censored)  
  
*Mrs.Game and Watch pulled out her rolling pin and KO'ed C.Falcon*  
  
Gannondorf: Uh.....  
  
*Objects start falling from the sky*  
  
Mrs.Game and Watch: Beep Beep Beep!!!!!(that last beep was censored)  
  
*Mrs.Game and Watch starts throwing sausages in the air and catches them in her gas pan thing.  
  
Gannondorf: Uh-oh.  
  
*She hits Gannondorf*  
  
Gannondorf: Thats It, ReDeads, Kill Her!!!!  
  
*The ReDeads attack Mrs.Game and Watch and KO her*  
  
Announcer: Game!!  
  
Crazy Hand: Round two is over!  
  
C.Falcon: Does that mean there is a round three?  
  
Master Hand: Yes.  
  
Gannondorf: Great.  
  
Was Mrs.Game and Watch stupid, review, etc. 


	8. Final Chapter

[pic]C.Falcon: Who do we fight first?  
  
*In the distance there's a loud "Hi!!!"*  
  
Gannondorf: Kirby?  
  
Crazy Hand: Yup.  
  
C.Falcon: But, who is his clone?  
  
Kirby2: Hi!!!!!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Why are we fighting two Kirbys?  
  
*At that moment, the Kirbys sucked up C.Falcon and Gannondorf, and copied their powers*  
  
C.Falcon: Oh, I get it now, they use our powers against us.  
  
Master Hand: You can say it that way.  
  
Crazy Hand: We just want to remind you that this is the final round, and after these two, you will have three more teams to beat, then you have won the tournament.  
  
Gannondorf: Finally, by the way are there gonna be anymore made-up characters?  
  
Briggitonn: Maybe, right Dr.Nick?  
  
Dr.Nick: Yup.  
  
*Arena: Fountain of Dreams*  
  
*The Kirbys high-five each other because they got home-court advantage*  
  
C.Falcon: Home-court doesn't mean anything.  
  
Gannondorf: I hope you're right.  
  
Kirby 1 and 2: Hi!!!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Thats all you said the entire time, can you say anything else?  
  
C.Kirby: I'm hungry.  
  
Gannonkirby: Same here!!!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Did you have to insult us by making their names like ours?  
  
Briggitonn: No, I thought it would be humorous.  
  
C.Falcon: What the?  
  
*C.Falcon attempted to do a falcon punch but instead, pull out his laser and started shooting it*  
  
*Gannondorf had the same problem except he pulled out his sword and started thrashing it*  
  
Gannondorf: What did you do to our attacks?  
  
Master Hand: I knew we forgot to tell you something.  
  
Crazy Hand: They have your B attack, but you don't, but instead, you use your weapons.  
  
C.Falcon: Oh well, nothing we can do about it.  
  
C.Kirby: Kirby punch!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Wait a second, that wasn't even the shape of a falcon!!!  
  
Master Hand: Did you notice that he said Kirby punch.  
  
C.Falcon: It wasn't the shape of a Kirby, either.  
  
Crazy Hand: Just stop complaining.  
  
*Gannondorf was busy trying to hit Gannonkirby with his sword*  
  
Gannondorf: Stay still ya' little runt.  
  
Gannondorf: Little am I?  
  
*Gannonkirby inflated himself so his eyes would meet Gannondorfs eyes*  
  
Gannondorf: Which one of you is the real Kirby, anyway?  
  
C.Kirby: I am.  
  
Gannonkirby: No, I am!!!  
  
*The Kirbys start fighting each other*  
  
*The Kirbys KO each other*  
  
C.Falcon: I didn't even get to use my laser, oh well.  
  
Briggitonn: That was probably the worst fight I've seen in awhile.  
  
Dr.Nick: You only thought it was bad because they won, and you lost the bet, now pay up.  
  
Briggitonn: Fine.  
  
*I give Dr.Nick some money*  
  
Gannondorf: Lets see you fight.  
  
Briggitonn: How about you just start your next fight.  
  
*Arena: Final Destination*  
  
C.Falcon:Who are we fighting here, please say not the Hands.  
  
*Two figures fall from the sky into the darkness*  
  
Bowser: To answer your question, no.  
  
Gannondorf: What!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: But who is your partner?  
  
*The other figure comes out of the darkness and it ends up being Giga Bowser, just at the height of Gannondorf(I gotta make it fair)*  
  
Gannondorf: Oh no, not you.  
  
G.Bowser: Yes me and you two are gonna go down.  
  
C.Falcon: You wanna bet?  
  
Bowser: Sure, how much?  
  
Gannondorf: He wasn't speaking literally, but you are gonna go down now.  
  
Dr.Nick: Just fight for crying out loud!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Bug us like that again and we'll fight you and Briggitonn after the final fight.  
  
*I just give an evil laugh to that remark*  
  
Briggitonn: 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
*G.Bowser uses fire breath and does a good deal of damage to Gannondorf*  
  
C.Falcon: Falcon punch!!!  
  
*Bowser uses Bowser bomb*  
  
*C.Falcon gets smashed*  
  
Bowser: Ha!!! Now what should I do now.  
  
Gannondorf: Watch out!!!!  
  
*Gannondorf uses warlock punch on Bowser*  
  
*C.Falcon jumps in the air spikes Bowser, misses the arena and goes down with him off the arena*  
  
G.Bowser: Now its just you and me.  
  
Gannondorf: After I'm through with you, it'll be just me standing on the arena.  
  
G.Bowser: Don't be to sure on that.  
  
*G.Bowser starts pounding Gannondorf to a pulp*  
  
*G.Bowser was about to finish him off when a can of spinach falls from the sky*  
  
*Gannondorf picks up the spinach*  
  
If you don't know what's gonna happen next, I pity you.  
  
*Gannondorf get more powerful, beats the crap outta G.Bowser, etc., etc.*  
  
Dr.Nick: Finally, this tournament is almost over!  
  
Briggitonn: Your next fight is the Hands.  
  
C.Falcon: This'll be a piece of cake.  
  
Dr.Nick: 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
Gannondorf: You gotta strategy?  
  
C.Falcon: Lets gang up on Master Hand, he's the weaker one.  
  
Gannondorf: OK.  
  
*The two start ganging up on Master Hand, but then Crazy Hand does a hit so hard that it knocks C.Falcon off the arena*  
  
Gannondorf: Thank god we did enough damage to Master Hand.  
  
*Gannondorf finishs off Master Hand*  
  
Crazy Hand: I finished off bird-boy, now its time to finish off you.  
  
Gannondorf: Not nessecarily.  
  
*Gannondorf does a warlock punch in air and finishs him off with an Up A smash*  
  
*C.Falcon reappears on the arena*  
  
*The arena starts to crack apart and C.Falcon and Gannondorf fall through*  
  
C.Falcon and Gannondorf: AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The two fall onto what looked like a giant gamecube*  
  
C.Falcon: Where are we?  
  
Gannondorf: On a giant gamecube.  
  
C.Falcon: Who are we fighting?  
  
*Two figures fall from the sky into the darkness*  
  
Gannondorf: We'll soon find out.  
  
*Dr.Nick and I appear out of the darkness*  
  
C.Falcon: Oh, its just you two, who are we fighting?  
  
Dr.Nick: Us.  
  
C.Falcon and Gannondorf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Briggitonn: We're serious.  
  
Gannondorf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C.Falcon: Then what are your attacks?  
  
Briggitonn's attacks:  
  
B: Element Smash(I use the power of the elements and charge up my hammer like Samus's charge shot)  
  
B smash: Hammer Boost(My version of raptor boost, but with my hammer)  
  
B up: Spinning Hammer of Death(Its a mix between Link/Y.Links Up B attack and Marth/Roys Up B attack)  
  
B down: Hammer Smash(I smash the ground with my hammer 'nuff said)  
  
Description: Pretty good build and I wear that awesome suit that Keanu Reeves was wearing in the Matrix.  
  
Dr.Nick attacks: Same as mine, just with a kunai(A blade with a chain on the end)  
  
Description: Whatever Dr.Nick looks like.  
  
Gannondorf: Not bad, actually I'm impressed and it is hard to impress me.  
  
Briggitonn: You'll be even more impressed when you see how much pain you are going to feel after we're through with you.  
  
C.Falcon: Don't be to sure on that.  
  
Dr.Nick: Three.  
  
Gannondorf: Two.  
  
Briggitonn: One.  
  
C.Falcon: Go!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Who do you wanna take on?  
  
C.Falcon: Briggitonn  
  
Dr.Nick: Who do you wanna take on?  
  
Briggitonn: Gannondorf.  
  
*Dr.Nick charges up for an element smash and gets a pretty good hit on Gannondorf*  
  
*Gannondorf returns the attack with his warlock punch*  
  
*Something starts happening to the arena*  
  
*The top opens up*  
  
The arena changes to a Wave Race type arena*  
  
C.Falcon: What just happened?  
  
Dr.Nick: Have you ever fought in Pokemon Stadium?  
  
Gannondorf: No.  
  
Briggitonn: Well this is like that just that it goes to places in different gamecube games.  
  
C.Falcon: Oh.  
  
Dr.Nick: Watch out, racers.  
  
*Gannondorf grabs one of the racers, takes him of his jet ski and rams into Dr.Nick*  
  
Dr.Nick: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bing*  
  
*Gannondorf tries to turn, but drives himself off the arena*  
  
*The arena changes to the Suburbia level in Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3*  
  
*C.Falcon tries to hit Briggitonn but is stopped by that guy who wanted the ax*  
  
Guy: Here, take this.(The guy gives C.Falcon the ax)  
  
C.Falcon: This is gonna be fun.  
  
*Those two punks over by that one house come over and start beating the crap outta C.Falcon*  
  
*C.Falcon cuts their heads off with the ax*  
  
C.Falcon: Now where was I? oh yeah, I was gonna kill you!!  
  
*C.Falcon threw the ax at Briggitonn but it dissapears because the arena changed*  
  
*Arena: Hoth, in the third level of Rouge Squadron*  
  
*One of the AT-ST's, or whatever they're called, hits Briggitonn*  
  
Briggitonn: Oh no,AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bing*  
  
Announcer: Game!!!  
  
Gannondorf: We won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr.Nick: I can't believe you lost to him.  
  
Briggitonn: Don't start with me, at least I lasted longer then you did.  
  
Dr.Nick: Oh well, maybe next time.  
  
Briggitonn: There isn't gonna be a next time, but we gotta congratulate them anyway.  
  
Dr.Nick: Well, you guys proved that you were the best fighters around.  
  
C.Falcon: Is that it, just a congratulation and thats it?  
  
Briggitonn: Yeah, what did you think you were gonna get something out of it?  
  
Gannondorf: Yeah, kinda.  
  
Dr.Nick: Fine,(two trophies appear out of nowhere)here you go.  
  
C.Falcon: Thanks.  
  
Gannondorf: Lets take a poll, who here thinks that this ending is gonna suck?  
  
*Everyone raises their hand*  
  
Gannondorf: I thought so.  
  
C.Falcon: So, what do you wanna do now?  
  
Gannondorf: How about we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since the beginning of the tournament.  
  
C.Falcon: OK, sure.  
  
Briggitonn: Can we join you guys?  
  
Gannondorf: Sure.  
  
So they all went and got something to eat and were ambushed by everyone else who was in this story, but they won because, just out of luck James Bond was there with his rocket launcher and some grenades. The End  
  
Review time, was it good, bad, yadda yadda, etc., etc. 


End file.
